A Different Path
by StarSource
Summary: Naruto comes back from training with Jiraiya after 2 & 1/2 years and he has gotten a lot stronger. So what surprises await as Naruto goes through his life being the ninja he was always meant to be? Rating may go up!


**Well this is my first attempt at a Naruto fan-fiction and I hope you like it guys! Don't forget to review and let me know how I am doing!  
**

**A New Beginning**

Green trees were swaying left and right in a rhythmic pattern along with the wind. Vegetation could be seen everywhere, as well as an abundance of kunai knives. Two figures could be seen walking through a clearing in the dense forest. One of these figures had long and spiky white hair and wore a lecherous grin on his face. The other figure was a tall male, with trademark spiky blonde hair. These two figures approached the gates of Konoha. The guards were instantly on them.

"State your names and business." A guard commanded.

As the two figures came out of the shadows the guards' eyes widened."

"M-Master Jiraiya." He stuttered out.

"Yes it's me, so can you open the gate. We have some important news only to be discussed with the Hokage." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Of course, but we will need to know this young man's name." The guard explained.

"Why doesn't anyone recognize me!"

"Because you're not the same brat that used to live here!"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The figure simply stated.

"Open the gate!" The guard shouted.

The gigantic gate creaked open slowly. As soon as Naruto saw an opening he dashed in with shocking speed before anyone could react. The guards were amazed at the speed this young man possessed. Only an orange flash could be seen jumping on the roofs.

"Same old Naruto." Jiraiya murmured.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Jiraiya said as he waved off the guards.

Naruto dashed and climbed until he got on top of his favorite hokage's head. He was ecstatic to be back home and he couldn't wait to meet everyone. One thought plagued him though. Naruto finally figured out that a certain lavender eyed girl has a crush on him. He didn't know if he felt the same way, because he still felt something for Sakura. Naruto was deep in thought as the sun descended over the horizon.

Suddenly, a kunai whizzed through the air. Naruto had not time to react and the kunai hit him square on.

*Clunk*

Naruto's senses have sharpened over the years, so he used a kawrimi with a rock and the kunai hit a branch. He was immediately on guard; he knew where his enemy was. The figure was still watching Naruto from a tree using a camouflage technique. Suddenly the figure was blown through several trees, as Naruto landed a an axe kick on his face. Naruto chased his enemy and with his new speed Naruto was easily able to catch his enemy in mid-flight and then kick him up into the air. Naruto then blurred out of sight and appeared above him and delivered a devastating axe kick to the figure's face sending into the ground crashing. A huge crater was made and smoke was everywhere. Naruto stood over the figure with a cold face.

"Come out. I know this is a shadow clone." Naruto stated.

"You really have improved haven't you? Naruto."

Naruto immediately recognized the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kakashi came out out of the tree to come greet his student. Naruto walked up to him and they eyed each other for a minute. Then they shook hands firmly and Kakashi gave Naruto one of his famous eye smiles. Suddenly an anbu poofs right next to them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage requests your presence."

"Now?" Naruto whined.

The anbu did not say anything and grabbed Naruto. They immediately shunshined into the Hokage office. Naruto was surprised to see all of his friends there gathered there. The office was also decorated as if for some sort of party. Naruto then noticed the huge banner that stated, "Welcome Home."

"Welcome Home Naruto!" Everyone greeted.

"Aww thanks guys, but was all this really necessary?" Naruto asked with a small blush.

"Of course it was!" Sakura said.

"Come on Naruto! Everyone's here!" Tsunade said.

Naruto went with Tsunade and started greeting every one of his friends. He really has missed his home. He started greeting them one by one and then he saw her. Hinata was just standing in a corner talking to Kiba and Shino. Naruto went over there to talk to her.

"Hey Kiba what's up?" Naruto said.

"Wow you really grew up Naruto." Kiba commented

"Yep I'm not the short kid I was back then."

"Hey Shino how are you?"

"I am doing very well Naruto-kun and you?." Shino asked.

"Likewise." Naruto answered.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said with a soft voice.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said stuttering.

"No need to be shy Hinata. We're friends right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I'll t-try." Hinata said stuttering on her last word. She was berating herself on the inside for stuttering.

They both stood there in an awkward silence. You could practically see the tension build up between them two. Naruto then decided to break the silence and tell her what he came her for.

"Hey Hinata, can you meet tomorrow on top of the fourth hokage's stone head at around four?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun." Hinata was ecstatic! She had a chance to meet with Naruto all alone!

"Okay thanks Hinata-chan, I'll see you there!" Naruto said while walking away.

Hinata was blushing. Naruto had never added the "Chan" after her name! She wanted it to be tomorrow already. Naruto then went outside and decided to relax on the Hokage building roof. After a few minutes of looking at the stars, he sensed Tsunade coming up.

"Hey Naruto why are you up here and not enjoying the party?" Tsunade asked.

"Meh. I don't know. I would rather relax I guess." Naruto answered.

"Well the reason I came up here was to inform you that the Jounin exams are in about 2 weeks. They will be hosted by Konoha. So are you in?" Tsunade asked.

"Granny you should know me by now. Of course I'm in." Naruto said jumping up from his position.

"Okay and by the way." Tsunade punched Naruto into the sky with an uppercut.

"I told you not call me that name Brat!" She screamed.

Naruto had smile on his face as he flew upwards due to Tsunade's brute strength. He was already having a great time and it was only his first day home. After a hard landing Naruto went back into the party. Everyone was having a great time. Suddenly the window broke and a smoke bomb exploded. Everyone was blinded.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto proclaimed as he finished his hand seals. He inhaled deeply and let out all the air in one burst. The powerful not only blew away the smoke, but it also knocked two black clad ninjas out the window. Naruto ,naturally, gave chase. Tsunade stayed back, but everyone else followed Naruto. Hinata then scanned the area with her byakugan and she found naruto in a clearing with two ninjas.

"Everyone he's this way!" Hinata called as she swerved left and went into a for; est. Soon she and everyone else came upon a clearing where Naruto was facing down to other ninjas.

"Stay back These guys are mine." Naruto simply stated.

"Don't be foolish Naruto. They are both jounins from the Cloud. Let us help you." Sakura said.

"No these guys are mine." Naruto said as he blurred out of existence.

He appeared between the both of them and delivered a kick to the ninja on his left that sent him a few ways back. The ninja to his right attempted to punch Naruto in the face, while he was recovering from his kick, but Naruto came down quickly, preformed a handstand, and kicked the ninja in the face. Naruto immediately chased after the first ninja, who was struggling to recover. Naruto delivered punch, but it was easily deflected; the ninja preformed back-flip to attempt to kick Naruto. Naruto quickly blocked it and was only sent a few feet back. The other ninja then came at him from the back and attempted punch the back of Naruto's head, but Naruto moved his head and took hold of the ninja's arm then flipped him over and smacked him against the ground. Naruto then put him in an arm-lock, but the other ninja was running at him with a kunai. Naruto used the ninja's arm to propel himself into the air and kicked the ninja in the gut then axe kicked him to the ground. Naruto broke the arm of the ninja he had in the arm-lock, then grabbed the other ninja and kneed him in the face to knock him out. Everyone was shocked at how easily Naruto just took down to jounins. They clearly were not expecting this new Naruto.


End file.
